Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M319503 discloses a conventional multi-axis carrying device that includes abase 11, two first moving units 12, two second moving units 13, and a platform 14 connected to the first moving units 12 and the second moving units 13. The first moving units 12 are mounted diagonally on the base 11, and each includes a driving unit 121 mounted on the base 11, a first horizontally movable component 122 that is driven by the driving unit 121 to move in an x-direction, an elastic second horizontally movable component 123 connected to the first horizontally movable component 122, and a rotating unit 124 connected between the second horizontally movable component 123 and the platform 14. The second moving units 13 are mounted diagonally on the base 11, and each includes a driving unit 131 mounted on the base 11, a first horizontally movable component 132 that is driven by the driving unit 131 to move in a y-direction perpendicular to the x direction, an elastic second horizontally movable component 133 connected to the first horizontally movable component 132, and a rotating unit 134 connected between the second horizontally movable component 133 and the platform 14.
Through appropriate operations of the driving units 121, 123, the platform 14 is able to be moved in the x-direction, the y-direction, or to be rotated about a rotating axis (R) that extends in a z-direction perpendicular to the x direction and the y-direction.
However, due to the configuration of the conventional multi-axis carrying device, the platform 14 can only be moved in the directions in which the first horizontally movable components 122, 132 move (i.e., the x-direction and the y-direction), and cannot be moved in a z-direction that is perpendicular to the x-direction and the y-direction. Moreover, the platform 14 cannot be rotated about an axis that resides in the X-Y plane.